


Jealousy doesn't suit you, darling.

by tortxrra



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Light praise, Marking, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, mild exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortxrra/pseuds/tortxrra
Summary: Dino Cavallone has had many lovers in his life.You hate it.





	Jealousy doesn't suit you, darling.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovehotelreservation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/gifts).

> A request from a lovely patron from a few months back! I actually finished this in March, but I'm just now getting around to uploading it lol. I'm gifting it to one lovely Chell, as I know Dino is one of her husbands; I hope she and everyone else reading enjoy it!

You aren’t the first person Dino Cavallone has ever loved, and sometimes you doubt you’ll be the last. For as much as he lavishes you with expensive gifts bought with money earned from cutting lives short, for all the sweet nothings he whispers into your ears while fucking you, there are times when you don’t feel special, like you’re the number one woman in his life, like he would do anything, kill anyone, for you.

Most times, you manage to force these ugly thoughts and feelings into submission and convince yourself you’re just being silly; Dino loves you, even if his work keeps him from being as present as you would like. You know his work is less than savory, that he strikes fear into the hearts of many and has broken up more families than you can count for the sake of his business. But if it weren’t for him dirtying his hands, you wouldn’t be able to live the life you do.

Still, seeing him have to play friendly with other women for the sake of business deals tears your heart out of your chest every time. It makes you wonder if you aren’t just like them, just another means to an end. After all, everything Dino says to you is seductively whispered into the ears of countless other women, so how are you to know that they mean something when said to you?

You can’t know, and it brings a harsh tone to your words and bile to your throat.

This is another one of those situations, one you’ve had to sit through before without throwing a fit like some spoiled child who’s had their favorite toy taken away for a few minutes. The party is bustling, bright lights reflecting off champagne chutes and people with bloody hands lingering among one another as they whisper about business dealings, including who hasn’t paid their debts and which poor souls are going to have to die next for the sake of _famiglias_.

Part of you knows the young woman hanging onto your lover’s arm means nothing, that she’s just another pawn in his game. But a larger part of you wonders if you aren’t just a pawn, too.

She’s all over him and he’s just _smiling_ at her, as if she’s the only woman in the room who matters, as if he doesn’t have a girlfriend standing _right there_ whom he hasn’t seen in weeks because of “work,” and it makes your blood run hot in the worst of ways. A small part of you whispers that he’s just charming her for the sake of the _famiglia_, that she doesn’t mean anything to him, but a larger, much angrier part, threatens to take control of you, make you see red and cut off her painted lips.

His hand slips down to rest on her hip and that’s the final straw for you. But you’ve never liked making a scene, so instead you turn on your heel, your face twisted with rage and jealousy and glossy bottom lip pinched between your teeth, and you leave the too bright lights, too loud chatter of the ballroom behind, hoping to find sanctuary in some dark, lonely hallway, a place where you would be free to let out your tears without worrying about someone seeing you and starting more gossip about your relationship.

You find the haven you were searching for in a hallway a few minutes’ walk from the party and you sink to the ground as your emotions overtake you. You don’t have to worry about anything getting on your expensive dress, as the owner of the mansion has made sure to have the entire home cleaned spotless, but your makeup, costly and top of the line as it is, struggles to remain in place through your sudden flood of tears. Sobs tear through your body as you wail into the empty darkness around you. You keep reliving the scene you just fled, your heartbreak surging through your body and tearing you apart. The longer you wallow here, the more twisted the memory of the scene you just left becomes, as your jealousy and hurt make you see things that never happened: Dino kissing her neck, her running her perfectly manicured nails through his golden hair--

Your pity party is brought to an abrupt stop when you feel a hand gently come to rest on your shoulder, and you jolt away from the touch in surprise; you were so absorbed in your crying, you hadn’t heard anyone approach. Excuses and lies are already readying themselves on your tongue, it’s that time of month and your emotions got the best of you so you left the party so as not to ruin it for anyone, but your breath catches and more tears threaten to spill from your eyes when you see that your unexpected visitor is the very man who led you to flee the party.

Genuine concern is written on Dino’s face, but your emotions are still in control and make you think that it’s _fake fake fake_. His brows are furrowed, eyes full of pain at seeing you so distressed.

You draw your knees to your chest and cross your arms over them as you glower at your lover. Sniffling and trying to sound sturdy despite your disheveled appearance, you hiss, “Shouldn’t you be out there with your new toy, Don?”

Dino closes his eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh before he sinks to one knee so his eyes are level with yours. His hand moves from your shoulder to gently cup your chin when you adamantly refuse to look at him; you don’t want to see the same face he was just using to charm that whore. His voice is gentle when he speaks, as if he’s dealing with a child, and that makes your anger burn even hotter. “She doesn’t mean anything, _tesoro_\--”

“I don’t care!” Your voice is shrill and warbled from your crying and your lips tremble as you push his hands away. You’re sure you must look like a pathetic mess right now, of course Dino wouldn’t want to be seen with such an emotional disaster of a woman, but you don’t care about appearances right now. You care about the fact that you feel _abandoned_, tossed to the side, just another one of the many people Dino has been with in his life. Your relationship doesn’t mean anything to him, and tonight is just further proof of that.

You want to laugh at the irony; here he is, insisting the woman he was just with means nothing, when in reality it’s _you_ who doesn’t mean anything in his grand scheme.

Your hands come up to dig themselves into your scalp as a fresh wave of tears falls from your eyes and anguished sobs rip through your body anew. You hate being like this, you hate _him_ for making you feel this way. Without realizing it, you’ve begun to mutter your thoughts.

If your eyes were open, you would see his expression harden and his lips press into a flat line; if you’re going to behave like a brat, he’ll treat you like one.

Dino grabs your wrists and pulls them away from your head, ignoring your protests as he yanks you to your feet. Before you can scream at him further, his lips are against yours in a kiss that’s anything but gentle and he’s pressing your arms against the wall next to your head. You squeeze your eyes shut and kiss back with just as much force; this may not be the healthiest way of working out this argument, but this is how it’s happening.

Dino presses more kisses against your swelling lips before kissing down to your neck and biting _hard_. You cry out in mixed pain and pleasure and futilely try to press back against his hands, still holding you to the wall. He’s bigger than you, stronger too, so your actions are useless. You whimper his name as he continues to mar your neck with bites and kisses, and he pulls away suddenly, leaving you to stare at him in confusion. He doesn’t answer your unvoiced question, just unties and pulls off his bowtie and shoves the material in your open mouth.

“Do you want someone to hear you getting fucked?” he hisses. You shake your head, feeling like a scolded child, and he continues his path down your body. Your sternum and breasts, partially exposed thanks to the cut of your dress, are covered in matching marks to your neck. Dino’s hands, having freed your wrists, come to sweep along your body. One of his hands moves to pinch at your clothed nipple, and you can feel the material of his bowtie getting damp with your drool as it muffles your moans. His other hand brushes up your exposed thigh before darting under your dress and pressing against your panties, already wet with your arousal. Your hands curl into his hair, twisting the strands around your fingers and using it as a means to ground yourself in reality as your body begins to hum with pleasure.

“Your dress is in the way,” Dino mutters as he pulls away from your chest. “I’ll need to mark you up more to remind you what you mean to me.”

Expensive as the fabric of your dress may be, it easily falls away as Dino tears at it. The straps around your neck fall, leaving your breasts vulnerable to the cold air of the empty hallway, and the fabric around your waist rips as Dino tries to get at your pussy. You huff indignantly through your nose at the ruined state of your dress; it was one of your favorites and your lover went and ruined it in his hasty desire to strip and claim you.

You can’t voice any complaints though, not with his tie still in your mouth, but he makes sure to divert your attention away from your poor dress as he takes your breasts in his hands, roughly fondling them to get your attention back on him, and he presses his knee between your legs. You moan shamelessly at the stimulation, skin feeling feverish as he works your body just the way you like. Dino’s mouth moves to your ear, placing a quick kiss before he starts to tease you. 

“You’re so wet, _amore_. Is the thought of someone catching us turning you on? You can be honest with me; I won’t tell anyone how absolutely dirty you are.”

Your body burns with arousal and shame at his tease, but you can’t deny his speculation; truthfully, the idea of someone walking by and seeing you grind down against Don Cavallone’s knee like a whore is making you hotter than you’d care to admit. But you refuse to give Dino the benefit of being right, so you simply glare at him and tug at his hair.

Unfortunately for you, he doesn’t take your defiance lightly, biting harshly at your earlobe and pinching your hardened nipples. He laughs at your pleasured gasp; even if you won’t admit how hot this is to you, your body can’t lie to him.

He sighs, breath fanning against your ear, as his eyes sweep down and admire your body. You’ve barely even started and you already look ruined. “You’re too gorgeous for your own good,” he murmurs, expression and movements softening. “How could you ever think I would want to leave you?”

You wish he didn’t mention the argument that sparked all of this to begin with; you’re hardly in the right state of mind to have such an important discussion. Before you can convey your displeasure, though, he grabs one of your hands and brings it down to the erection straining against the fabric of his suit pants. You squeeze, just a bit, and he hisses in the most wonderful way, and pride surges through you at the thought that you’ve drawn that noise from him.

“You do this to me,” Dino reminds you, eyes boring into your own as you two work each other’s bodies. “No one else makes me as hard as you do.”

You want to believe him, you really do, but you can’t help but remember the sight of him entertaining that other woman at the party. The memory brings fresh tears to your eyes, and you frantically blink them away.

Dino must see your troubled expression, despite how hard you try to hide it, because his hands leave your breasts to carefully cup your face, and the rough grinding of his knee slows to a more gentle pace.

“Look at me,” he commands. Although his voice is gentle, it leaves no room for disobedience. “How many times am I going to have to tell you before you realize it?” One of his hands leaves your face to dip into your panties and press against your swollen clit. “This sexy, lewd body is all mine, and my body is all yours.”

You nod and moan obediently; as much as you want to make him work for your pleasure, he seems to be turning it around on you, as he always does.

It’s so difficult for you to stay angry with him.

The dark hallway is silent save for the sounds of your lewd actions, and that silence is broken further by the sound of a zipper being undone and fabric being pushed aside. Even in the dark, you can see the outline of Dino’s cock, and it makes your mouth water, dampening your makeshift gag further.

He smirks at your blatant thirst for him and his body, the same smirk that’s been used to issue hits and murders. Right now, though, a different kind of hit is being ordered. His hands come to rest on your ass, encouraging you to jump up and wrap your legs around his waist, and he lines up his leaking cock with your weeping entrance. You squirm, body overcome with excitement at getting to have him after so long, but you can do little more than whine at him around the material of the bowtie. He chuckles a bit at you, cooing that _you’re so adorable_, and had you not been impatiently waiting for him to fuck you, you probably would have pouted at him for teasing you.

But you can’t even think about hypotheticals like that right now, not with his cock so close to being inside you and lighting all your nerves on fire. You try to shift your hips closer to him and get more contact, but he holds you firmly in place; _he’s_ in charge here, and you’ll get fucked when he says you can.

Thankfully, that moment is within your grasp, as he rests his forehead against yours and presses forward, spreading your pussy with his dick and pressing against nerves that you’ve had to work yourself for the past few weeks.

The last thing you hear before you lose yourself to Dino’s body against yours is him hissing, “I’m going to make you forget all about everyone else; by the time I’m done, my cock will be all you can think about.”

You don’t think about the other woman, or anyone other than Dino, for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are currently open! Stop over at https://gingerfics.tumblr.com for more information. Comments, kudos and bookmarks are appreciated!


End file.
